


「楼栓」非常规犯罪调查

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 大概是一个108向（可能还有微量船桨）的刑侦脑洞，案子写得比较枯燥，经不起什么推敲。
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 明奖, 楼栓, 船桨
Kudos: 8





	1. 事件

最初是负责A区安保的巡查发现的尸体。  
死亡地点是离出海口很近的休息站，几公里外有个小型港口，人烟稀少，因此过了大约六七个小时才被找到。

画面惨烈，状况不甚乐观。

行内有个不成文的惯例。  
只要是死相难看的，联系专治疑难杂症的「木全班」准没错。

“里面是什么？”  
“是盐。”金城搓着指尖道。  
木全听罢没有说话，金城转头看他，年轻的组长迎着寒风拢了拢大衣领口，眼里闪过几不可觉的恐惧的光，脊背也跟着轻轻地颤抖了一下。  
很久之前他也见过这样的场景，死体被剖开的伤口填满大粒的石子和海盐，再用红色的线依次缝合，代号「变色龙」的男人似乎很享受“创作”的过程。  
“怎么了？”看木全有因为眩晕而快要摔倒的迹象，金城立刻站起来扶住他的肩膀。“组长——”  
其实更亲密的昵称已经挤到嘴边，但最终还是咽了回去。  
“我没事。”木全按着太阳穴冲金城摇了摇头。

空气中有辛辣的味道，有别于一般血液腥涩的咸，像是往腐肉里加入了某种刺激性香料。  
花椒？或者是胡椒之类的…粉末状。

“想吐吗，木全さん。”刚刚赶到的与那城在一旁打开工具箱。“可以到其他地方待一会，我这里还需要点时间。”  
“不用了。”木全道。“我就在这里等。”  
所有与「变色龙」有关的案件都让沉着冷静的刑事变得脆弱又惨白，遗憾的是，连金城也不知道当中的原因。  
只有木全自己知道。  
他的恐惧不是源于被害者四分五裂的肢体，而是其他精神层面的压迫。  
“你猜的没错。”与那城戴着手套轻触了一下伤口边缘。“虽然看似手法不同，但确实是「变色龙」的杰作。”  
“为什么，感觉一点水分都没有。”  
“而且心脏也——”  
“东西就在附近。”木全打断道。“半小时之内一定能找到。”  
与那城挑了挑眉，他还没完全习惯对方把人体器官叫做“东西”的说法。

心脏不见了。

上一次「变色龙」出现是在半年前。那个案子也很猎奇，被害者被抛尸在K市的繁华地段，引起了民众的恐慌，警方花了很大功夫才把变态杀人的舆论压下来。  
消失的心脏很快在隔街的垃圾堆里找到，用普通的塑料袋包裹着，没能提取到有效指纹。  
盛夏天里木全打了个哆嗦。  
在肮脏恶臭的环境中，腐烂的尸体却散发出奇异的香味。  
粉末状的香料一般的物体铺满整个表面。  
“想起什么了吗？”与那城问。  
“有。但要先去一趟港口。”木全转眼看金城。“我们走吧。”  
金城沉默地点了点头。

傍晚时分。

日落西沉的港口，黄昏之下废弃的渔船，晚霞令生锈的船身染上血色，一开始是熠熠生辉的金，转眼就看清了破铜烂铁的本质。

木全直接走到第三艘船边，附身确认着地表状态。

“第一案发现场是这里。”木全吸了口气道。“被害者——中村小姐的心脏，应该就藏在下面。”  
木全掏出物证袋和手套准备拨动脚下的那团细沙，结果被金城先一步握住了手腕。  
“让我来吧，组长。”  
“嗯…”木全挣开金城的掌心缩回右手，胸腔里的“东西”跳得厉害。  
他一直害怕与人亲近，但金城在身边总有种莫名的安定感。  
“对了，金城。”木全嘱意道。“晚点再通知鉴识课。”  
他没有问为什么。  
为什么会知道心脏的具体位置，为什么要稍后才告诉与那城，许多为什么，都没有原因和解答。  
三年以来，在「木全班」金城一直是木全的得力助手，就算其他下属对年轻的上司有各种各样的偏见，他也对他的决定深信不疑。

木全好像故意藏匿了一部分证据。  
关于中村美玲的死亡，有什么是连鉴识课也不能知道的事实。

“可以叫与那城过来了。”折腾了半小时后木全盯着物证袋道。“我想，我们可以先回去等后续情况。”  
“等一下！”说话之前他好像下了很大的决心。  
“组长，可以拜托你今晚收留我一下吗？”木全已经走出去了大半截，金城才朝着他道。  
“这次因为什么。”木全停下脚步。“又忘带钥匙了吗？”  
“房间的——水管爆了。”  
金城总是以拙劣的理由申请在他家中留宿，也不是头一回了。木全想。  
租住的单人公寓没有床，连他自己都睡客厅的短沙发，不明白金城为什么宁愿睡地板也要和他挤在同一间屋。  
“真拿你没办法…”木全勉强地动了动唇角，谁让金城是他最“溺爱”的下属。  
“谢谢组长。”金城绽开笑容，故意用了复杂的敬称，这种小的调皮的点让他感到心情愉悦。

＊＊＊

夜里有点冷。

木全原本准备在街边的推车随便买些关东煮充当晚饭，因为金城突然到来而改去了拉面店。  
开始由于没什么食欲木全选择了素拉面，吃起来才感觉缺了点什么。金城好像看穿了他的想法，大胆地将两个人装满热汤的碗靠在一起，夹过去一大半肉片。  
好像不道谢这种照顾就显得理所应当，但木全一向不习惯道谢。  
金城想，要是说一句“多吃点”或者“你太瘦了”，会立刻变成好似情侣的奇怪氛围。  
他倒是想这么说。  
可事实上他们并没有那么亲密。  
仅仅是逐渐靠近，为木全夹肉片的动作就已经让他满足了。

回公寓的路上，木全把冷冰冰的双手塞进大衣口袋，金城和他并肩走着，两个人嘴边呵出白色的雾气。  
“鉴识课那边应该一点左右出结果。”  
“还能再休息一段时间。”木全道。“今天就让你睡沙发好了。”  
“没关系。”金城说着绕到木全旁边风直吹过来的那一侧。“我比较喜欢睡地板。”  
路程中没讲太多话，直到到达公寓门前，木全掏出钥匙插进门锁，金城才说起关于家具的话题。  
“虽然极简风格不错——”  
“但是组长，真的不考虑买张床吗？”  
“考虑过了。”木全叹了口气。“但床反而会让睡眠质量下降，光是躺在上面就觉得不安。”  
准确的说是一个人睡在床上的不安，这是木全很早以前就落下的后遗症。  
金城跟着木全进门，顺手打开了玄关的灯，窄小的环境里对方的背影愈发透出清冷的瘦削感。

——不安吗？  
——正因为了解你的不安，所以才总是找各种理由陪在你身边。

“はい、到着した。”  
木全解开领口的纽扣，低头看了一眼手表，现在22点37分，是蹲在沙发上冥想的最佳时段。  
金城换掉皮鞋，对房间布局和放置物品的地点都很熟悉的他自觉地从矮柜里翻出毛毯，将其中一条先搭在了沙发上。  
金城抱着毛毯坐到地面，木全皱了皱眉，地板也太冷了，但他想不出什么好办法。  
木全注视着金城英俊的侧脸。  
最“溺爱”的下属，仔细一想，他们算是同期。同一年从警校毕业，只是木全キァリアー的路途要更顺畅一点。  
几分钟后金城就收拾完毕，躺下之前他还在等木全“发号施令”。

——其实不用那么“训练有素”，刻意维持距离也是。

“抓紧时间睡吧，我还要再想想。”木全蹲在沙发上用毛毯盖住腿，再伸手环住双膝。  
金城枕着手臂抬头看天花板，吊顶的三个灯泡坏了两个，唯一生存下来的那个正在努力地发光。  
“おやすみ。”  
金城说了晚安，但后来先睡着的是木全。  
漂亮青年环着膝盖睡着的模样失掉了往日刻意假装出来的领导做派，金城观察着月光投影下他纤长的睫毛，耳边清楚地听到他暂时平稳的呼吸。  
只在金城面前卸下防备的木全。  
他总说自己很强大，但还是不断地令他萌生出保护欲。

中途木全做了梦，靠在沙发上痛苦地圈住身体，梦里的他被锁在失火的阁楼，黑色的浓烟灌进鼻腔，深入到他的五脏六腑。  
不能死，不能死。  
一边念着虚弱的台词一边陷入绝望。

他当然注意到了他的异样。

金城起身为木全裹上滑落的毛毯，额前的虚汗沾湿了木全的刘海，虽然眼皮紧闭着，但眼珠还在眼眶里慌张地打转。  
木全被噩梦缠住了，一切安抚都不起作用，金城不得不把他抱在怀里。先叫了几次“组长”，最后是用平时不敢说出口的“翔也”唤醒他的。  
青年的怀抱宽阔又温暖。  
木全想在这里多待一会，却还是本能地推开了金城。  
“抱歉。”木全扯着毯子的两角披在身上，与金城错开一点距离。  
“不用道歉的，组长。只是个梦而已。”金城捏着耳垂道。  
“反正已经睡不着了，需要聊点什么吗？”  
“比如——为什么会成为刑警——”

本来他没准备谈起悲剧的过去，疮口已经溃烂化脓，不如彻底烂在肚子里，但在金城面前，他很想把一切都和盘托出。  
他信任他，依赖他。  
木全想，他的过去就像摔得粉碎的花瓶，自己也不想拾起的碎片，偏有人愿意付出耐心，一片一片为他拼好。

“我是因为皆川前辈才当刑警的。”木全垂下眼。“九年前的「品川纵火案」他救了我。”  
“他左脸的烧伤是救我的时候留下的，所以，在那条小巷里，虽然尸体已经被「变色龙」破坏的不成样子，我还是认得出他。”  
“不是你的错。”金城道。“不知道怎么解释，但不是你的错。”  
木全打算继续说点什么，心脏像被突然揪紧般的难受。有些话很难心平气和的说出口，就像他想在交谈的时候称呼他为“碧海”，可还是本能的强迫自己保持距离。  
“金城——对我有许多疑问吧。”  
“那时候也是。”木全看着金城道。“你一定在想我为什么知道‘东西’在港口。”

半年前的K市，「变色龙」早已留下了这起案件的关键信息。

在等待的过程中，木全的手机突然响了起来。  
时间是1点15分，为了接听这通电话，只有放弃来不及讲完的故事。

“我是木全。”  
“请讲。”  
电话另一端传来与那城的声音。  
“结果出来了，这次提取到了有效指纹，但是——”  
“但是？”  
“指纹，是皆川旬一的。”

TBC.


	2. 過去

你有没有可以被称作执念的东西？

嫩芽一头扎进土壤，但不见得就会生长。  
期望热潮，却迎来寒流。

历经艰难才冲破泥泞，拖着残破的身躯走向自以为是的光明，最终发现樱田门不是想象中的樱田门。

毕业后的木全以警部补的身份被安排到分署，年仅22岁就担任搜查组的组长可以说是史无前例。当时的皆川旬一还在搜查2组，前一位得意门生安藤刚刚升任巡查部长，三个人在国道线彼此打过照面，皆川称赞他为警视厅之光，可他一直不敢直视皆川的脸。  
烧伤本身并不可怖。  
可怖的是内心深处的卑怯与孤独。

带着这样的心情他走进了「木全班」。  
那是回忆中特别寒冷的一天，费了很多力气。但在心底擦不起一点火焰。

“22岁？”早见朝其他两个组员扬了扬手中的资料页。“我们的头儿，居然只有22岁。”  
目川捧着暖水瓶，想起自己上个月刚过47岁生日，眼里浮现出鄙夷的神色。  
木全走进来的时候，野原正大喇喇地坐在他的办公桌上，左手捂着口鼻呼呼地忍着笑。  
“还是个小屁孩啊。”  
木全将抱在手臂间的一叠文件放在野原旁边，伸手扯了扯遮住半张脸的大号围巾，冷淡地讲起了自我介绍。  
“我是搜查一课非常规调查3组的组长木全。”  
“请多关照，弟弟。”早见冲他呲牙咧嘴地笑，目川也迟钝地跟着笑，仿佛能从那不太尊敬的称呼中汲取什么难得的快感。  
木全没有出声，从包里摸出矿泉水瓶，嗤地一声扭开盖子，仰头往嘴里灌进去一半冷水。  
6点35分的清晨，空腹感令他肠胃紧缩，再加上冷水的刺激，挺着肩膀努力不颤抖像是某个试炼课题。  
在耻辱当前他得面不改色。  
懂得忍耐，才会更加强大。

金城是这个时候推门进来的。  
因为来不及好好整理而有些潦草的前发，外套和衬衫的领口都敞开着，领带也没系好，随意地搭在胸前。  
木全注意到他的耳环，还有额头上擦伤般微妙的红印，不禁皱了皱眉。  
同样22岁的青年口中叼着半截面包，说话的声音都有些含糊。  
“对不起，我来迟了。”  
“您就是我们新来的组长吧？”金城关上门，将剩下的面包攥在手里，笑着道。“我是负责现场的金城。”  
野原拍着手，念叨着“又来一个小屁孩”，金城欠了欠身说了句“早上好”，没有想再搭理他的意思。  
“あの…”  
“有点自作主张了，但我想您应该需要这个。”  
金城将另一只手提着的塑料袋递到木全跟前，里面装着用热水冲的速溶咖啡和一个完整的餐包。  
他的视线停留在他的半瓶矿泉水上。  
“组长，大清早喝冷水对身体不好。”  
“谢谢。”木全盖好瓶盖，但没有伸手去接。“不用了，我不太喜欢这种咖啡。”  
“了解。”金城打开袋子拿出速溶咖啡。“下次会买对的。”  
木全动了动喉头，眼前的青年多少有点不依不饶，已经拒绝了咖啡，金城还是希望自己能收下餐包。

虽然做好了独自逆流前行的准备。  
他仍幸运地遇见了那唯一的热潮。

第一次会议讨论的是「三目町案」，木全向四个人做完案情分析，讲了自己的想法，实际投入搜查时却立刻遭到了反对。  
“我不干。”先把袖标丢在地上的是早见。“太没道理了，一切都是你的猜测吧？光凭臆想就要大家陪你浪费时间，这个什么料理店可是有600家，600家喔？”  
“相信我，只要查完一定会有结果的。”木全站起来，展开手上的照片争辩道。“现场已经留下证据了，就是出自——”  
“下班时间到。”目川“嘁”了一声，打着呵欠的同时拎起了包。  
“再见，小屁孩。”野原也应声离开了座位，三个人一前一后走出去，把搜查室的门砸地震天响。  
象征尊严的红色的袖标被踩在脚下，只有真正怀抱赤诚之心的人才会觉得屈辱。  
并不是所有人都看不起这份尊严，因此，他才觉得幸运。  
只是取个材料的功夫，几个组员就已经走光了，留着新来的组长一个人捏着那枚袖标坐在椅子上，露出像在热闹的商场里被大人抛弃，找不到出口的小孩般的表情。

隐隐约约的，不愿被别人察觉的脆弱。

木全重新翻起手里的案情报告，金城看了一眼桌子上的袖标，走过去拿起来别在自己的左臂上。  
“需要排查这几个片区的料理店对吧？”金城将报告从木全手里抽过来。“总共600家。”  
“没错。”木全点点头，他打算现在就开始走访，但没有野原早见和目川的帮助，或许有点吃力。  
“交给我好了，组长。”金城道。“这点小事我一个人就能搞定。”  
青年的行动力很强，说完的下一秒就准备跑下楼，木全坐在那愣了一下，也抓起了搭在椅背上的外套。  
“等等，金城——”  
他的声音第一次变得柔和。  
“我和你一起。”

——没关系，小屁孩的身边还有另一个小屁孩。

初次见面，那份心底油然而生的信任感就贯穿了一生。  
当然，谁也不能预料一生有多长。  
木全想。  
至少在他的心里这条线会无限延续下去。

＊＊＊

坚贞是品格，怀疑是本性。

我们追寻真相。  
因为真相是亘古不变的存在。  
真相中也包含恨与爱。  
黑和白都探头进来，试图学习何谓人类的情感。

「三目町案」的凶手，一个面相圆润的料理店老板，连夜用勒死被害者的那根长绳在后厨畏罪自杀，真相被血液写成的「变色龙」所取代，那是一切的开始。  
最初的2组和3组因为皆川旬一的关系很“亲密”，搜查中获得的线索会在两个组之间互相交流，涉及功劳的事大家都很敏感，特别是这出大案要案。

那天下午来送钥匙和情报的是安藤。  
海边出身的他肤色比一般人黝黑一些，木全对他的印象是“非同寻常的帅气”，从轮廓表皮到内里，自然而然散发出男性荷尔蒙，再冷漠的人也会引起情绪波动。  
对了。  
在场的还有一来二去和「木全班」熟稔起来的鉴识课新人与那城，两个人撞在一起，冒出火药味是必然的事。  
本来就对交换情报颇有不满的安藤开口就“出言不逊”，与那城反驳了几句，差点和安藤在搜查室吵起来。

“本来搜查是各组自己的事，但皆川さん好像不太放心你。”  
“喂——你怎么说话的。”  
“我说的是木全，又不是你。”安藤哭笑不得，看向与那城的时候脸上带着无奈。“这么喜欢对号入座，还是自己对自己不放心？”  
“你这家伙……”  
年长的与那城也不是每时每刻都那么沉稳。  
“好了。”金城插进两人中间勾住双方的脖子，像个过来人一样“劝架”。  
“Please.”  
“仲良してください。”  
本来有点不知所措的木全松了口气。相比自己，金城好像更有领导天赋。  
“当然，会‘好好相处’的。”  
与那城“温柔”地咬牙切齿，安藤转过头去没有说话，对他来说，友好与不屑并没有什么两样。

说是这么说。  
最后他们相处的还是很好。

“我也想和组长好好相处。”某一次并肩站在搜查室的玻璃落地窗前，借着夕阳的余晖，金城语气平淡地说道。“像安藤さん和与那城さん一样——”  
听说这两个人正在秘密恋爱。  
传闻没有可信度，所以木全假装没听懂金城的言外之意。  
木全的表情一如往常地冷漠，但金城还是发现了他的耳垂在微微泛红。  
肯定不是错觉。  
金城抿着唇偷笑，木全摸了摸发烫的右耳，对方的笑意让他有点状况外。

那些充满着温情的日子。  
如果皆川前辈还在的话，他们本应该都有美好的结局。

避役，俗称变色龙。  
这种爬行生物很畏寒，行动迟缓，但捕猎速度极快，特技是根据环境和心情改变图案和肤色。  
它是善变的伪装高手，所以很难被抓住。

皆川留下“我找到他了”的讯息，孤身一人前往某个秘密的会面场所，隔天却在相距700公里的K市被发现。  
器官和肢体四分五裂，食指被切下扔在一旁，血液组成的死亡信息依然是骇人的「变色龙」。

同一天，安藤带着他们「爱与温情」的信条消失了。

“不会的，怎么可能。”

面对皆川的死亡，他的信念摇摇欲坠，木全强忍着哭泣的冲动蹲下去观察那具尸体，终于发现了只有他才能看懂的讯号。

「紫色的鸟，黑色的雨。」  
「二零一三年的烟雾。」

“开始我也以为出错了。但是，重复比对的结果，确实是皆川的指纹。”  
“木全，你觉得——”  
“已经死掉的人，还可能作案吗？”

“死掉的人不会，但活着的会。”

一头扎进土壤里。  
也许会生长，也许会腐烂。

TBC.


	3. 疑念

“这次的「变色龙」和以往的「变色龙」不是同一个。”  
“カメレオン。”和与那城通电话时，木全在地上划出五个文字。“两个「カ」的写法略有不同，没有习惯性向前的走笔了。”  
“应该是其他人冒充的。”木全接着道。“但是真正的「变色龙」一定也到过现场。”  
前者的作案手法太过拙劣，引起了极端完美主义的后者的愤怒。  
那些看似猎奇的填充物和红色细线，一开始处理得并不冷静。  
血液抽干后伤口被缝合过两次，留名是先前写下的，心脏却是后来才挖出的。  
只是稍晚一点，这些东西迟早会出现在鉴识课的分析报告中。  
但至今为止还没人能解释清楚指纹的事。

“我明白了。”与那城道。“你去署里等我，分析结果很快就到。”

挂断以后，木全对金城道。  
“我有一个怀疑的人。”  
“心脏所在的位置是他告诉我的。”  
“可我不能说。至少，现在不能说。”  
这个人在「变色龙」离开后出现在休息站，作为第三个目击者参与了犯罪。  
不对。  
我不确定。  
不确定他到底有没有参与犯罪。  
“皆川前辈有没有可能还活着？”金城发问。  
“可能性接近于0。”木全摇了摇头。“半年前的那具尸体，从脸部烧伤的情况到DNA鉴定结果，都与他本人99.9%吻合。”  
“合理的推测是——凶手携带、并使用了死者的指纹。”  
皆川前辈已经不在了。  
即使他还在，也绝不会违背正义。  
“我有一种感觉。”木全道。“他就在附近，在某个阴暗的角落注视着我。”

像深渊一样。  
他会找到我的。

——为什么只注视着你呢？想必他的视力不错。  
金城捣乱似地跨坐在沙发边缘。  
眼里只有你，眼里只有你。  
这个想法有些不合时宜。  
他挠着发尾想。  
实在不应该吃变态杀人犯的醋。

下半夜。  
凌晨一点的二人独处很快发展为凌晨两点的三人面谈。

“查清楚了，奇怪的粉末是烹饪用的进口香料，在国内买不到，原产地是印度还是泰国来着…还有个更变态的，死体被抽干后，其实还被注射了鸽子血。”  
「如果杀了人，我肯定会在尸体上撒香料」，好像有谁总这么说。  
搜查2组的安藤时常挂在嘴边的玩笑。  
“该不会是——”  
这猜测和那句话本身一样猎奇，意识到有什么不妥的金城立刻向与那城道了歉。  
“ごめん…”  
“没关系。”与那城挤出笑容。“那个人我已经忘记了，一点都不在意了。”  
除了香料，他还喜欢开别的玩笑，但トモ的话，还是会口下留情。  
凶手是个没有感情的人。  
人类如果失去感情，则只能被称为类人。  
“谢谢你，奨くん。”木全伸手搭上与那城的肩，有些回忆，他们都不想多讲。

现在只需要等待。

“他会找上我的。”木全想。

＊＊＊

深渊破出了一个开口，里面透出骇人的红。  
地狱，不知道是地狱的第几层，类人在向你招手。  
他发觉深渊和他彼此吸引，不是因为黑暗和光明的反向力，而是因为他本身就是深渊的一部分。

「九点在港口见面，只能你一个人来，你会得到你想要的东西。做多余的事，告诉多余的人，或者逾期——交易取消。」

中村美玲死后的48小时，他终于也收到了这样的信息。

来自「变色龙」的邀请使死寂的湖面同时激起恐惧和兴奋的水花，冲动，甚至还有欲望。  
查不到定位和信息源，号码也是未知，这是来自类人的骗局，他一向很理智，但还是自愿栽进去。

出门前木全在思考到底需不需要带上电棍。  
其实手铐和配枪已经足够，东西越多越会成为累赘。  
他有种将要一去不回的预感，以至于迎头撞上金城的时候，思绪还有些迟钝地飘忽。

——说到预感，并不是只有你一个人会察觉。

“组长准备去哪？”金城稍微拢了一下木全的手臂。  
看上去很着急，轻微的接触过后能感觉到对方大衣背后的异样。  
今天金城也准备等他一起坐电车。  
“去见个人，一起喝杯咖啡。”木全道。  
“还有，金城——”  
“你不必总是…总是围着我转。”木全将手机塞回口袋。“我没有那么脆弱。”  
“去喝咖啡为什么要配枪？”金城问道。“还有手铐。”

他握紧掌心，他屏住呼吸，他不说话。  
指甲在软肉上磕出血印，以表皮的伤痛减轻精神的伤痛。

“我跟你一起去。”  
“不行。”木全喘出一口气。“这是我一个人的事。”  
“那我也不行。”金城展开手臂拦住木全的去路。“既然已经知道你要做什么——我有我自己的判断。”  
“究竟是不是无能。”  
“之前攥在手里的所有案子都得到了应有的结果，唯独破不了这一件。”  
“金城。”木全的声音变得些微地哀怨。“我想知道真相……”  
“你不能去。”金城的答案不容置疑。“以这种方式换取真相太奢侈了——”  
“我不想失去你。”  
“让开，金城。”木全看着金城道。“我命令你现在让开。”  
“组长打算对我进行职权压迫吗？”金城向后退了一步，整个人靠在门上。  
“没用的。”  
“你别忘了，刑警守则的第一条就是「坚贞不屈」。”

直觉告诉我这是一条死路。  
奔赴死路的条件是要你孤身一人，那么我们不必以生命为筹码去作无意义的冒险。  
何况，更何况……

金城直视着木全的眼睛。

——如果可以代替你的话，我早就已经做出最佳选择了。

“再过半小时，就会永远错失线索了。”木全扶着前额道。  
“你我都知道，这是骗局。”

真相是恒久不变的存在。  
神性光辉的内核是物理的纬度。  
总有什么会在原地等待你的出现，直到被发掘。

在察觉到挣扎无用后，他的灵魂和肉体都像漏气的薯片袋。  
隔绝在门扉之外层层递进的绝望。  
书写在幻想中爱人脸庞上的名为救赎的字样。  
他被这绝望掏空。  
所以怎么也哭不出来。

“一定还有别的方式。”金城道。  
“金城，我们是朋友吗？”木全伸手捂住泛红的眼眶。  
“是的。”迟疑片刻，金城还是作出了肯定的回答。“我们是朋友。”  
走出樱田门外，还有这一层更深刻的关系。

——但是。  
——我希望。我们不止是朋友。

＊＊＊

我找到他了，那个在阁楼纵火的家伙。  
这个消息想第一时间告诉你。  
该说他是「变色龙」吗？  
是，但也不是。  
我会替你逮捕他的，从此以后不用再活在恐惧中。

你要记得，你一定要记得。

“木全，我们是朋友。”

TBC.


	4. 臆病

十四岁的男孩不喜欢哭。  
把他从快要烧毁的火场里拖出来，白色的运动服上沾满烟灰，像一团脏兮兮的炭。  
一家四口死掉了三个人，唯一生还的是因为“调皮”被锁在阁楼里的他。  
一直都是伸手不见五指的黑暗，后来才渗进来浅浅的火光。男孩枕在发霉的书页上侧身往门缝外看，末日的期限只有两分钟。  
他也不喜欢大喊大叫。  
他的脸上有用力过猛而留下的湿毛巾的勒痕，他有点诧异他的完好无损，抬起脚使劲踹着前方的担架。  
他称呼躺在上面的人为“讨厌的大叔”。

燃烧起来的建筑物突然变得庄严，从外围看就像染着血色的卢克索神庙。  
奇怪的小鸟惨叫着坠入塌陷的顶部。  
他的家是一座圣殿。

那一年是二零一三年。

一到冬天嘴上就浮出裂纹，即使用唇膏一层一层地填补，过不了多久仍会全部脱落。  
液体聚集在密封玻璃的表面，难以分解和吸收，只好等待自然蒸发。

“翔也，为什么不喜欢哭呢。”女人打横切断了砧板上的第三根黄瓜。“因为看到那样的场景所以感到悲伤了吧？但却一滴眼泪也没有。”  
“妈妈。”男孩取下背包。“没关系，我什么都没看到。”  
老式收音机正在播放ZARD的名曲「負けないで」，他静静地想，原来从下雨天的斜坡上失足跌落，真的可能死去。  
“你太懂事了。”菜刀一次又一次地发出钝响。“但是，妈妈爸爸和哥哥都讨厌乖小孩。”

爱和背叛常常会划上等号。

撞见妈妈和担任老师在狭窄的卧室里赤裸着拥抱的那个下午，木全在麦田里埋了一只紫色的小鸟。它是死后才被人为染上颜料的，轻盈的羽毛黏糊糊地腻在一起，每一根又被剔得分明，像件雕刻艺术品。  
最终，小鸟和大地融为一体。  
恐惧的气体迟缓地爬上鼻腔，他被油漆味呛出眼泪，懂事以来第一次号啕大哭。

他想到那个时候他还不姓木全，可是具体姓什么怎么也记不起来。  
人们逃避痛苦，是因为求生本能的作祟。

这场雨来得太迟了。  
圣殿已经被烧成灰烬，高温使他的宝贝润唇膏几乎融化成油。  
他把融化的唇膏抹在脸上，想象自己就是那只紫色的小鸟。

干燥，还是干燥。  
十四岁以后他就无法被润湿了。

这一年是二零二四年。

他们争执的期间，另一具尸体被沉进东京湾。  
死者被塞进涂着紫色的塑胶人形皮套，这次每个部分都处理地更加“细致”。  
被害者嘴里含着一把钥匙，黄铜材质，十分袖珍的一把，服帖地附在舌头上。  
只有头颅是完好的，其他部分都被切成了碎片。连有十年现场资历的几个老巡查也忍不住开始干呕。  
因为这一片区正好是3组和4组的交界处。所以4组也派人过来协助调查。  
“看来，犯人的…心理…素质很好。”组长莲见用手帕捂住嘴巴，勉强喘了口气。“这东西，不能让更多人看到了。”

抛尸地点是「变色龙」约见木全的港口。  
因为金城的阻拦，他在一小时二十分后才到达目的地，结果当然是一无所获。  
冷空气令他情绪低落。对于已经断掉的线索链，他再没力气去责怪谁。

金城脱下大衣潦草地盖在木全肩上，他们像两个夜览的游客，站在那直到发现奇怪的浮尸。

这一片的巡查在得知木全的身份后仍怀疑地打电话联系了莲见，然后就发展成了两个组围在一起查案的尴尬局面。

“你怎么会在这的？”莲见叉着腰看向木全。“这个时间，总不至于来港口赏景吧。”  
“确实是来赏景的。”金城反应很快，抢了木全的话头。“前一桩案子没什么头绪，所以和组长一起散散心。”  
莲见想嗔一句渎职，但见着木全疲惫的神色和金城毫不避讳的“忠诚维护”，硬生生把损人的话咽了回去。  
好像单方面的亲昵和单方面的心不在焉，这气氛令人瘆得慌。

木全取下大衣还给金城，开始思索橡胶皮套上的奇怪留言。

「太无趣了。我没想到你那么胆小。」

来自「变色龙」的挑衅，从扭曲的字迹都能看出他基因里的骄傲和残酷。

“什么意思？这个「你」又是指的谁——喂！”  
“你在干什么。”莲见瞪大眼睛。“鉴识课的人还没到，你这是在破坏现场！”  
“这个「カ」有走笔。”木全戴上手套，不顾莲见的反对，从尸体的口中掏出钥匙，紧接着转头示意道。“金城，证物袋。”  
其实做这个动作的时候木全很紧张，心跳地厉害，仿佛快要从胸腔里蹦出来。看上去年龄和自己相仿的男性没有闭眼，眶中的两个球体和神经组织被冷水浸泡地稀软，死后的他不会说话，但灵魂忍不住在半空摆起怒涛。

他瞪着他，说他是「胆小鬼」。

钥匙在指尖轻地几乎感觉不到重量，放进证物袋之前，木全将它举起来仔细端详。  
它是干燥的，没有沾上过多被害者的唾液。

“最近有下过雨吗？”木全好似自言自语地提问。“我不记得了。”  
“没有。”金城回道。“连密集的云层都没有。”  
“太干燥了。”木全蹙了蹙眉。

没有雨的港口，很快蒸发消失的咸涩的海水，紫色橡胶套，断臂残肢，血液，盐。像一串暗号。  
尤其是。  
尤其是干燥的黄铜钥匙，总觉得哪里有点熟悉。  
非要说的话，齿痕的形状好像很特别——

木全再一次凝视那些错落的缺口，恐惧才真正蔓延至全身。

终于想起来了。

他又听见自己的心跳声。  
这一次不是过快，而是趋于停止的缓慢。

“这把钥匙…是阁楼的。”  
“他们三个开始争吵之前，把我锁进去的那个阁楼。”  
“时间是——”  
“二零一三年。”

＊＊＊

「あの日のように輝いてる あなたでいてね。」  
「負けないでもう少し。」  
「最後まで走り抜けて。」

“这歌也太吵了。”男人有点不耐烦，骂骂咧咧地关掉了收音机。  
“这个太吵了，你也太吵了，你们两个都太吵了。”  
“剩下的那个又太安静了。”

这栋房子里住着的都是怪人。

“彩香，不打算说说吗？那个往家里送苹果的男人是谁。”  
“是翔也和健志学校的老师。”  
“只是老师吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你在撒谎——”

楼下很快传来女人不同频率的尖叫声。  
说实话，一开始是他自己跑出卧室躲到阁楼里去的。

“松田老师来的时候，翔也也在的，他可以证明！翔也！翔也？快告诉爸爸，你什么都没看见——”

妈妈好像不想当着健志的面谈论“背叛”的事，她担心健志会受到伤害。  
至于已经了解她面目的翔也，担心则显得有些多余。  
他曾一度想开门下楼阻止他们争吵，几次犹豫后终于鼓起勇气，才发现阁楼的门被人从外面锁住了，躺在那本发霉的《世界简史》上时，他猜测那个人是健志。健志也不喜欢翔也，因为——因为翔也太懂事了，在这栋房子里，没有人喜欢乖小孩。

死里逃生后被带回警署，满是白发的老刑警询问他被锁在阁楼的原因，他违心地回答是因为调皮。

现在想来，是因为胆小才会这么回答。  
而且，健志又怎么会拥有那扇隐秘的阁楼之门的钥匙呢？

火灾发生的那天真的下过雨吗？  
尖叫着坠落的小鸟，它有没有和他们一起烧焦？

“在麦田里，我许愿让他们不再争吵。”  
“我许愿得到幸福。”  
“不知道神是否曲解了我的愿望，那天以后他们真的不再争吵了，但这不是我想要的幸福。”

燃烧后一切都荡然无存。

干燥。  
只剩下干燥。

TBC.


	5. 答案

好久没做过这样的梦了。

雨水从犹如雕花玻璃断面般美丽的青空向下坠落。  
所有浑浊都被洗净。  
残忍、罪孽、日益肮脏的躯体和心灵。  
迎着朝阳。  
你就像爱与智慧之神的金色雕像。  
那么庄严，那么圣洁。

懦弱的男孩第一次睁开双眼。  
虽然已经成长为坚毅的青年，但他还是活在悲剧的过去。

以前的中川夫妇喜欢在晴朗的午后给两个孩子念童话书，全家人一起坐在羊毛地垫上讲奇异国小矮人的故事，抬头就能看到从阁楼顶部天窗透进来的温煦的光。  
翔也四岁，健志五岁。  
还处在大家都习惯性地疼爱更年幼的那一个的年代。  
不知从何时起，阁楼化身为黑暗的潘多拉魔盒，一直被他视作珍宝的黄铜钥匙蒙上不祥的灰尘，他们一起度过的无数个美妙的午后变成某种不便提起的禁忌。  
那些回忆并不是一开始就发霉发臭，而是在某个特殊的节点突然腐坏的。  
好像他们从未拥有过幸福，透进天窗的光线是臆想或谎言。

「罗特维斯举起镶着蓝宝石的佩剑，纵马飞驰，穿越整个异世界大陆。」  
「突破魔咒的小矮人变得强壮又高大。」  
「那是神圣的力量。」  
「不，那是爱的力量。」

他一直都明白，奇异国是虚构的，小矮人也是虚构的。  
当然，爱也是虚构的。

木全紧握着那把他以为早已遗失在二零一三年的黄铜钥匙，直到迎来这个季节最猛烈的一场雨，它迫不及待地想要冲刷掉仅存的罪证，似乎云层瞬间聚集在一起的现象，也源于邪恶的操控。

下雨了。

金城在背后叫他“组长”，木全才回过神来转头去看，被打湿的肩膀和后背回归到长柄伞下干燥的空间里，周围是淅沥的嘈杂。  
以皆川旬一为起点，四具尸体在地图上组成了奇怪的形状，不过，由于料理店老板是自杀的，其他三人也有随机抛尸的可能性，暂时还看不出什么头绪。  
这是一扇没有锁孔的门。  
钥匙的作用不是震慑就是挑衅，目的是击溃他的内心。

“等雨停以后，我们就什么也找不到了。”木全一边说一边开始挖起脚边的泥泞，那些凹陷下去的碎石小坑，拨动时发出黏糊糊的声音，一遍又一遍。  
那里面什么也没有。  
金城捏紧伞柄，他想，他的组长不断重复这个动作，应该只是为了宣泄情绪。

果然什么也找不到。

“你在干什么啊，木全。”匆忙赶到的与那城放下工具箱，立刻以拉手腕的方式阻止了木全。“这样会破坏现场的……”  
“反正已经破坏过了。”木全停下挖泥的动作道。  
“你真是——”与那城无奈地摇摇头。“有什么发现吗？”  
“没有。”在展开对话之前，钥匙已经回到了死者嘴里，木全摘下手套塞进证物袋，只字未提刚刚想起的关于二零一三年阁楼的事。

雨水也沾湿了金城的肩膀和背脊。  
袖口、裤沿、鞋袜都变得钝重，他将伞的大部分空间让出来为木全遮挡水气，从侧面居高临下地看着青年糊在额头和腮线边的发丝，“搞破坏”时他保持着蹲坐的姿势，到现在才觉得腿部有些发麻，正吃力地变动着位置。  
忠诚，信仰，守护，追随。  
这些早年金城从艺术著作中读到却从未了解过的字眼，在与木全相遇的那个清晨变得生动且具象。  
每每从对方眼中感受到隐忍的悲哀与不幸，都在瞬间随着逃避的视线一闪而过，与他相比，他的少年时期最多只算得上平凡乏味。

「胆小鬼，游戏开始。」

“游戏开始？”与那城憋着气翻动着死者的口腔。“不知道这家伙还会搞出什么变态的玩法……”  
“会留下点什么吗…”  
“查不到的。”木全突然道。“他很聪明，而且才刚下过雨。”  
“我不会服输的，赌上鉴识第一人的名号。”  
“可以继续查，但我不想莲见掺和进来——这是我们的案子。”木全特意加重了“我们”两个字，神情复杂地看向金城。  
木全又打算隐瞒什么。  
雨小了一些，金城向木全伸出手，木全拽着金城的右臂站起来，过程中一直紧张地喘着气。  
因为腿脚发软也许会不小心撞进自己的怀里，前额靠着胸口，不管哪一方都湿漉漉的，可以的话，他很想借这个机会抱住他。

往后的很长一段时间里，金城都觉得自己身在梦中，他们一次又一次束手无策，只得相伴着度过下一个长夜。  
雨没有停止，风开始哀嚎，猛烈依旧猛烈。  
今晚金城还是准备在木全的房间借住，没有提问，也没有得到允许，就这么一声不吭地为他打着伞走了一路。

反复试探过三四次开关，木全才意识到公寓停电了。  
他一头扎进那深邃的黑暗。  
就像步入地狱般无尽的深渊。

“你总是跟着我，金城。就没想过要离开吗？”  
站在黑影里的人这么说道。  
他一定很冷，所以肩膀止不住地颤抖，就连说话也有点吃力。  
金城没有回答。  
直觉告诉他，现在正是“拥抱”的最佳时机。  
——没有。  
——从来没想过。  
靠近他的时候他在颤抖，扣住他手指的时候他在颤抖，最后抱着他的时候他还在颤抖。  
“你走吧。”木全吸了吸鼻子道。“夜里太冷了，地板也太冷了。”  
“我这里根本没有容纳多一个人的空间。”  
“别说了，组长。”金城环着木全的腰间，将对方纤瘦的身躯搂在怀里，第一次为他的发言感到怨愤和懊恼。  
差劲的天气现象意外地照亮黑暗，闪电使整个房间陷入可怖的惨白。  
他在一片惨白中亲吻他的唇，触碰那令人诧异的干燥的热。  
亲吻，由浅至深的亲吻。  
在雷鸣中如生死般悲壮。  
他没有拒绝，但也不懂得回吻，情感是摇摆的漩涡，仍拯救不了发自源头的干涸。  
他应该流泪，但泪水都凝固，倒灌回眼眶里，反射出枯萎与荒芜。  
谁也无法当面讲出对方的名字。  
不知是否是爱意的爱意在心底静悄悄地翻腾。

我想和你聊聊我的二零一三年。  
黄昏时走廊尽头的小教室，一叠批改过的作业本，上面放着两只浅蓝色的纸鹤。  
你就像盛开的鸢尾花。  
我有安慰到你吗？  
但在现下这个时刻谈论爱，实在太不应该。

亲吻时木全的脑海中浮现出一连串的字眼。  
“‘那家伙’说，回到这里就能找到答案。”

电闪雷鸣中有人拾起石头砸向他所在楼层的那扇玻璃，不止一块忽然穿破进来，比利刃还要尖锐。  
他们不得不就此分开，金城反应很快地护住木全，用背部抵御飞溅的碎石和玻璃片。  
慌乱中木全确认着金城是否被飞溅而来的东西擦出伤口，等他走到窗前时，原先蹲在树丛里的黑衣人早已跑得无影无踪。  
石头的数量，还有敲打的力度。  
意料之中的意外。  
——我早就知道。  
——可答案是什么？  
“组长——”金城冲木全皱起了眉。“你流血了。”  
木全低头看了一眼自己被划破的手指，回想着明明与“子弹”没有任何接触的过去六十秒的荒诞经历。  
他一点也不在乎他的伤口。  
好像事情本该如此。

“像是F电码。”  
“但需要以这么大动静来作出提示吗？”  
“数量和间隔周期是…K A B E…”  
“かべ…”

对了，是墙壁。

“那上面有东西。”木全捂着嘴发出几声轻咳，注意起窗户正对向的墙面。  
“金城，OMA试剂在抽屉里。”  
“找出来，喷一下。”

隐形的试剂与隐形的试剂相融，就会产生出带着荧光色的红，即使在黑暗里也能特殊显像，最适合用于悄无声息的恐吓。  
留言的人找到了他独居的家，并清楚他在第二格抽屉里存放了OMA试剂。  
甚至在他们接近亲密时，用敲碎玻璃的方式来表达自己的不满。  
“让我来——”金城正准备按下喷头时，木全开了口。他必须亲自使留言显像，强忍着恐惧迎接一切。  
嗤地一声，试剂喷洒而出。  
起先像是迷雾，消散后才慢慢看清真相。  
很快，他们都认出了那个熟悉的「カ」的走笔。

你在不朽之中与时光共存。  
属于你的夏天将永无止境。  
于是，只要一天人类还存在这里，或是人还有辨别美的眼睛。  
我的诗便一直赋予你生命。

“答案是——”

我想要你。  
キ ミ ガ ホ シ イ。

TBC.


	6. 心魔

流血了。  
大量的鲜红从指缝间溢出，在一片黑暗里既看不到伤口，也感受不到疼痛。  
在那幻觉般的经历中，终于被沉重的疲累所打败。

“你要记得我。”  
在很久很久以前，有人曾对他这么说。

那些回忆一定被篡改了，否则他为什么怎么都想不起来放学路上和他并肩骑着自行车的人的模样。  
有人偷走他的球鞋，有人往他的柜子里塞橘子和苹果，有人给他写信说今天天气很好。  
有人是他的挚友，和他一起在某个绝望的下午往麦田里埋了一只紫色的小鸟。

挚友笑起来的声音像被吹响的风铃。  
好像有什么特别的约定，但都一并忘记了。  
他们拥抱过吗？他们亲吻过吗？他们用偷藏的小刀刺伤过彼此的小腿吗？

——已经不记得了。

木全将OMA试剂扔到脚边，无形的力量使他膝盖发软，比起莫名其妙的告白，墙壁上的留言更像死亡通告。就着微弱的光亮，他掀开裤沿查看他小腿上的疤痕，一道细微的陈年旧伤，可以追溯到十年前，或者更久。  
金城半跪在旁边帮木全处理另一只手上的伤口，今晚他用掉了随身携带的最后一卷纱布和消毒棉签，也许是因为痛感通过神经电波从一边传到了另一边，整个过程中金城都觉得后脑勺发疼。

“你受伤了吗？金城。”木全转头看他，胸腔里发出沉闷的响动。  
“是你受伤了，组长。”金城缠上最后一圈纱布道。“大概是刚才的碎玻璃。”  
“我一直觉得只有我一个人。”木全道。“直到确认过那道疤痕，才发现好像哪里出现了偏差。”  
“他给我写过信，信的开头也用了十四行诗。”  
“但我不记得了，他是谁，他在哪里，他为什么这么做。”  
“想不起来，怎么也想不起来——”  
金城给包扎工作做最后的收尾，冷风从窗口一阵一阵地灌进来，他注意到木全踩在窗前的那些植物都翻倒成一片惨状，玻璃没有完全粉碎，呈现出的巨大豁口，让整个房间看上去更加萧索。  
继续待在这里是不安全的。  
而且，正常人应该都无法面对着墙壁上的病态留言入睡。  
“我想我们可以等会再讨论——”金城握了握木全的手背。“现在最好先离开这里。”  
“うん。”  
这一次木全果断地回答了，两个人搀扶着手臂走出狭小的和室，不知道算不算默契，谁也没有再提一开始的那个吻。

梦都是虚无的。

我说，既然我们是挚友，就一定拥抱过。  
麦田可以作证，紫色的小鸟可以作证，伤疤也可以作证。

我的男孩，他是否也曾温柔地亲吻过你呢？

我们都见过你强装镇定的表情，走在夜风中颤抖的背影，你说生存的信条是保持清醒保持距离，但自己也对它表示怀疑。

木全站在坏掉的路灯之下抬头看熄灭的灯泡，接通电话前他握紧了金城的手，他想，是夜风让他变得勇敢。

大雨过后，现场还是留下了痕迹。

“是安藤的指纹，在胶套内部检测到的。”与那城的情绪开始变得激动。“还有没被冲干净的鞋印，我记得，和他的码数一模一样。”  
“给你传消息的人是安藤吧，翔也——”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“因为没有必要。”木全道。“很遗憾，事情和你想象中不一样。”  
“你想说我什么都不知道吗？混蛋。”

这一次是与那城先切断的电话，应该说是相识以来第一次如此“粗暴”。

关键时刻你在哪里？

“好像生气了……”木全盯着暗下去的屏幕道。  
“为什么不告诉他？”金城问木全。  
“只要你知道就足够了。”木全展开手背。  
被匿名人士威胁并连夜逃出家门这件事，实在太逊了。

现在才稍微感到有点疼了。

五感正以可察觉的速度慢慢恢复，鲜红继续涌出，在洁白的表面凝固成漆黑。  
木全面向金城驻足，他的眼睛湿淋淋的。  
他像他的保护者，回想起来，他的嘴唇有溺爱的味道。  
他想叫他的名字，却忍不住开始干呕。

——碧海。  
——你的吻像是诅咒。

＊＊＊

被害者是西原正议员的亲侄子西阳太，三年前因为与某地下偶像的性丑闻一度进入民众视野，由于拥有强大的家庭背景，事件很快被压了下来。

木全用指节敲着下颌，虽然对西阳太没什么记忆，但对西原正议员他倒是颇为熟悉。  
金城将热水递到木全手里，对方有些恍惚地说着“谢谢”，好像还没完全从糟糕的生理反应中恢复过来。  
其实几年前还见过比紫色胶套更惨烈的案子。  
金城第一次见木全当着他的面吐到喘不过气，印象中是一具烧到性别不分的婴儿尸体。

最近的组长一天比一天虚弱。  
但最虚弱的时候也在坚持思考，正是他令人敬畏和钦佩的地方。

反复地用食指直接轻敲下颌是木全进入思考的标志性动作，由于困扰而泛红的侧脸颊氤氲着温柔的美感。

“对不起，让你看到了我差劲的一面。”在金城观察到几乎出神时木全突然靠近向他道歉。  
“谢谢，金城。”木全晃动了一下重新包扎过的手，试图向面前的青年微笑，但用尽全力只能做到最小幅度地牵动嘴角。  
“应该道歉和道谢的是我吧，组长。”金城展颜道。“一直以来肯收留我住下来，发生这种事也选择信任我。”  
“金城一直都很可靠。”木全道。“虽然「依赖」这个词有些冒犯，但我总是依赖着你，从初次见面开始。”  
“我该怎么办呢？金城。”

青年垂下他悲哀的双眼。  
我想回应你，但我却不能回应你。

“嗯…应该先好好睡一觉。”金城避开木全的视线，故作轻松道。“第几天了呢，第三天，还是第五天，加起来有超过三个小时吗？”  
“刚刚好三个小时。”木全抬起杯子喝了一口热水。短暂地入睡过，但连梦里都是死者们的声音。  
“好消息是今天没人需要睡地板了。”金城摸着发痒的左耳道。“组长难得到这里来，不如就试一试床怎么样？”  
“但是——”  
“我知道，我知道你会觉得不安。”金城看向木全道。  
“但我无论如何都想让组长睡个好觉。所以，今天可以允许我抱着你吗？”

——不觉得这句话听起来有点以下犯上吗？

木全有些哭笑不得地皱起眉，金城大胆地直视着木全的眼睛。他想，他已经把他的期望表达地很纯粹，至少木全没有在第一时间表示反感，这意味着不知不觉间他们已经变得很亲密。

“没关系，金城。”木全摇了摇头。“大概，也许……我需要的时候，你在这里就好。”

躺在床上时木全刻意向背，身体对床铺和枕头的触感无法达到及时的适应，但也没有挪动到别处的多余的力气。  
他不清楚自己是何时睡着的。  
在金城的房间里，在完好的玻璃窗后面，比起那间冰冷的和室，这里是那么的温暖。

只要闭上眼就会做噩梦，只要闭上眼就会颤抖。

“不知道这样抱着你算不算以下犯上。”金城从背后拥住木全，他小声地说话，确保沉入梦乡的人什么也听不到。  
“算了，又不是第一次以下犯上……”

我想，成为一个软弱的人并不可耻。  
爱人不是罪孽，被爱也不是。  
即使没有得到允许。  
我还是爱着你。

木全在金城的怀抱中镇静下来，前所未有的安心，他听见青年在耳边向他告白，还以为是一场峰回路转的美梦。

——我也爱着你。

梦不都是虚无的，有时候也会无限接近于现实。

在梦里，男孩捧着男孩的脸和他接吻，麦田上有乌鸦飞过，发出凄厉的嘶叫。

“我帮你一起埋掉紫色的小鸟，嘘——只要我不说，没人知道是你杀死它的。”  
“阁楼的钥匙也给你一把，必要的时候你会来救我吗？会的，一定会的。”

“我会来的，但你要发誓永远记得我。”  
“我会一直看着你。”  
“别担心，所有出现在你身边的多余的外人，他们都会消失。”

“你会生气吗？”

“好像，我生气的样子很可怕。血又湿又臭，黏糊糊地敷在脸上，我不喜欢他们跟我说对不起，都快要下地狱了，还是那么虚伪那么恶心。”  
“但是没关系，我不会这样对待中川你的。”

挚友在身边，他的笑声像被吹响的风铃。

我可以相信你吗？  
我可以相信你吗？  
我可以相信你吗？

敬启。

我最亲爱的挚友——西。

TBC.


	7. 挚友

安藤从SAT调离的契机是一次危险的抓捕行动。  
“差点丢了性命”和“差点毁掉组织的名誉”，对于上层来说，孰轻孰重不言而喻。  
当时只有皆川愿意接纳他。  
从肮脏的泥沼中脱身，重新迎接正午十二点的阳光，连灼烧感也如春风般温煦。

“这就是你的故事？”与那城靠在栏杆上，接过已经拉开拉环的罐装咖啡，“这一处”还残存着温度。  
“嗯。”安藤点头，回答的同时喝了一口手里那罐一模一样的咖啡，立刻被刺激得皱起眉头。“这个……也太难喝了。”  
“不要总是抱怨，安藤。”与那城看向他，嘴角牵动出笑意。  
“和奨くん在一起，好像很容易变得多话。”  
“那是因为你本来就很多话吧——”与那城反驳道，虽然这么说，脑海里却浮现出安藤平日里摆出的那张臭脸。  
“不是的。”背向阳光，安藤突然转过来认真地看着与那城的眼睛。“只有在你面前，会很多话。”

在东京大桥旁，因为一句暧昧的对白，被史上最难喝的咖啡呛到喉咙。  
就算是联手破获两起案件，长相和性格都不太反感的男人，这样也太过了。

“喂——”

与那城吃力地咳嗽了两声，安藤重新靠上栏杆，一副忍俊不禁的模样。  
“既然都是朋友了。”  
“那么从今以后，奨くん可以只为我们组服务吗？”  
“如果有其他组讨厌的家伙过来，就直接拒绝掉。”  
“你当鉴识课是牛郎俱乐部吗，说什么服务——”与那城无奈道。  
“具体点讲，应该是为我服务。”安藤一根一根地竖起手指。“你，我，不知道什么时候还会出现的可怜的尸体さん，1：1：1配合。”  
“我不能答应你。”与那城敲了敲咖啡罐。  
“诶？为什么啊。”  
“为了朋友。”  
“我不是你的朋友吗？”  
“不是。”  
“……这算什么。”

染上血色的东京湾还是一如既往地美丽。

——你还记得吗？  
安藤，不，トモ。  
我的挚友。

像风暴刚过，或是灾厄平息后的安宁。  
水面悄悄地上升，漫过你的四肢直至头顶，水流也是寂静的，谁都发不出声音。  
残酷的，窒闷的，迟缓的，在沉默中达到永恒。  
被暴力掏空的心再也填不满。  
痛也是。  
恨也是。  
爱也是。

发誓不会忘记的人，现在只能回忆起某个字。  
我亲爱的挚友，你感到生气也是应该的。

在「品川纵火案」过去的多年后，木全第一次从床上醒来。  
金城保持着趴在床边的姿势，眼皮沉沉地紧闭着，让人确信拥抱只是一场梦。木全观察着金城疲倦的睡颜，心想，那个不知道是否真的存在的挚友，他和眼前的青年一定很相像。  
画面不断被放大。  
青年的脸，少年的脸，青年的唇和少年的唇。  
木全试图将他们重叠在一起，过程中心跳的回响也一并变得更加清晰。

要接吻吗？  
那是成为挚友以后特殊的印记。  
勾手指显得太单调，好像亲吻更容易将你留在心底。  
就好像和金城的关系，终于也建立在这条线索之上，以亲吻作为证据。

靠近金城时，木全下意识地裹紧了缠了半身的被子。  
层层叠叠的梦境给了他提示。

不知道是不是睡前过度思考胶皮套的案件导致的，议员的姓氏几次出现在脑海中。  
早在2010年，他还被叫做中川时，隔壁就住着一家好像是类似姓氏的人。  
门牌上写着“西”的邻居，在火灾发生前的两个月就搬走了，期间连一句话也没说过。

仔细想想，当时的少年和这时的青年是完全不一样的。

“金城……”木全蹲坐着，低下头去看他，到现在还睡得很沉。  
“谢谢你，我睡得很好。”  
就这样，悄悄地悄悄地，露出自己也察觉不到的笑容。

梦在这里停止。

＊＊＊

“首先，你必须说服自己，如果自己也不能接受自己，那一切就没有意义。”  
“想好了吗？从中川变成木全，开始一段全新的生活。”  
“你应该感到幸运，能被这样一个完美的家庭所接纳——”

看在“那个人”的面子上，少年有了新的父亲。  
在一个寒冷的冬夜搬进大房子里，木全先生是一个正直的警察官，看上去和蔼可亲。

从此以后，他又有了需要继承的东西。

“首先，要成为一名警察官。”木全先生弯着腰，轻轻地揉着他的前发。  
“中川，不，今天开始叫做木全。”  
“好好长大，看在「西」的面子上。”

少年点着头，他绽开笑容，发自内心地感谢着他从未谋面的挚友。

相信我。  
请相信我吧。

敬具。

你真诚的好友——翔也。

TBC.


End file.
